helibornefandomcom-20200214-history
ATGM
An Anti-Tank-Guided-Missile (ATGM) is a guided rocket, that is fired in the special ATGM-view. Real life use How to use For firing an ATGM it is recommended to be static in the air, as while moving the crossheir is shaking and making aiming very hard. Change the to the ATGM view and press the left mouse button to fire. During the flight of the rocket the direction can be slightly changed. Once an ATGM is fired, it is not possible to fire another one until the previous one destroyed by either hitting the target or getting out of fire range. It is possible to switch out of the ATGM-view while the ATGM is in the air, this will make the rocket change the direction randomly. It is possible to hit enemy helicopters with an ATGM. To do this simply aim at the helicopter and fire. It is easiest to hit static or slow flying helicopter, as they can only change their speed minimally. This means that the enemy can't make effective evasive manouvers, that can not be countered by adjusting your aim. Similarily if an enemy is flying flying towards you, their speed vertical to you is minimal and the same applies. When trying to hit a helicopter that has a high speed vertically to you, it is useful set the initial aim in front of the enemy helicopter to account for the ATGM flight time and eventual desync. Chances to hit are low, as most evasive manouvers are hard to predict. How to counter it If an ATGM is fired into your direction, a warning will appear immediately. Usually it includes the direction from which it was fired. The course of action depends on the situation: # You are flying fast, there are no teammates in proximity and the rocket is coming from the side: Change the direction you are flying immediately. Be sure to retain some speed. If you want to engage the ATGM-pilot retain your height and be sure to fly vertically while closing in the distance. # You are flying fast, no teammates near you and the missile comes from the front or rear: Be sure to make an evasive manouver, preferably with a change of altitude, then continue flying vertically to your enemy # You are flying fast, but you have teammates near you: Identify the pilot shooting at you and determine whether he is shooting at you or your teammate. Engage if the enemy shoots at your teammate; follow 1. or 2. if you are the target. # You are flying slow and you have checked that you are the target: Immediately go downwards to win speed as fast as possible; try to change direction in the meantime. # You are midfight: Try to avoid turning apruptly, and try to fly as close to your enemy as possible, to make the ATGM user risk hitting his teammate. General tips to deal with ATGM users: * Players that use ATGM as their main weapon tend to go where the most action is or where a strategic important defense point is. Examples are: ** The last base of the enemy team, if you are winning; ** Your last base if you are completly winning (In that case stay inside the spawn protection and snipe back); ** Capture Point 5 in Kosovo; ** Point 8 in Khost, Afghanistan * ATGM view has an optional zoom, so ATGM-users see further than normal -> It is entirely possible that you cannot see where the enemy is. In that case back off some meters to be out of range and go somewhere else, if you are confident zoom in yourself and launch an ATGM back. * ATGM-view has the disadvantage of lacking good view around in other direction. If it is necessary to engage, try to strike from behind. * If you have many teammates in your proximity you can try to shoot an atgm into the direction of the enemy. Even if it doesnt hit it will force the enemy to move and will prevent him from shooting. Note that you dont have to do a ATGM duell, you can just launch one unaimed ATGM in the enemies direction while flying fast. * ATGMs against players are only effective in generations 3 and 4, as generation 1 and 2 ATGMs are too slow to counter even small evasive manouvers * If the enemy player misses his shot it usually takes about 3-5 seconds until the next launch is possible. Use this time wisely Category:Weapons